Put it up when I think of it
by darksparrow2
Summary: The Weiss boys are transferred out of the country and will have a new member added to their team. Who is this new member and where will they be moved to and how will the fan girls react? To find out you must read. O.O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Kreuz

Ok then, my first Weiss Kreuz fanfic. It's bringing them into my hometown, or well nearby. Heh, heh. If you don't like rednecks then don't read this. If you need translations for anything that I put down then just ask. Now, ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, but if I did Farfarello would BE MINE. BWUHAHAHAHA. Don't ask.

Yohji, Aya, Ken, and Omi were in the mission room sitting in their respective places. Yohji and Ken were sitting on the couches, Omi was in his computer chair and Aya was leaning against the wall next to the stairs. Everyone but Aya had a look of disbelief on their faces as they thought about what Birman just told them.

Aya was the first to break the silence, "Please tell me that you are kidding."

Birman just looked at him, "No Abyssinian, this is no joke. The four of you are attracting too much attention at the flower shop. We need to move you somewhere else."

Yohji asked, "Why can't we just move out of the city? Why do we need to leave the country?"

"I told you before Balinese. You bunch would be far too easy to track down if you just leave the city. For your own protection, we are moving you out of the country where you will also have a new addition to your group."

She stood there watching the four boys of Weiss for a few minutes before continuing, "Your plane leaves on Saturday so that gives you three days to pack. Have everything but a few changes of clothes ready by Thursday. Kritiker has already made arrangements for your cars and possessions to be transported over."

Omi spoke up, "Who will give us our missions? Surely you won't fly over every time we have a mission."

"No Bombay, I won't be flying over every time but we have a secure satellite network that we give Gardenia, your new team member, her missions."

"What about my sister? How will I see her?" Aya spoke up for the first time since Birman arrived.

"There is no way to answer that question. You two could always communicate by letters, but over all, this is one thing that you two have to figure out."

"Hn"

"Will we have and missions in the next few days?" Ken asked.

"No, you will have no missions for the next two weeks while you get used to the change." Birman said looking at Ken.

"Hey Birman, one more thing."

"What Yohji?"

"What can you tell us about our new team member? Got any pictures or anything that we can identify her by?"

"I have a file that you can look at." She threw a manila file on the table and Yohji looked through it.

Whistles 

"Damn, she's hot. I don't mind moving if we're going to be living with her."

"That picture is almost four months old and she was recovering from a botched mission last I heard. That was almost three weeks ago and I haven't seen her since. I wouldn't get your hopes up. Her name is Kay and as I said earlier, her code name is Gardenia." She paused one more time.

"I'll leave you four now to close up the flower shop and get packed. Someone will be over day after tomorrow to pick up your cars and things to have them shipped over." And with that Birman left.

"I only want to know one thing, though." Ken started. "Why Louisiana."

Whadda ya think? Is it good? Does it suck? I won't know unless you review so please do so. I don't mind flames as long as they are useful to correcting any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dreaded disclaimer again. I don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't know who does so please don't sue me. I'm just writing this for the fun of it.

This will get funny soon, I promise. School just started today, woo-hoo. Anyway, on with the story.

1. Crimson moonlight and bloody rain, I'm very happy that you like this story, hope that this chapter is just as good.

Two days later three Kritiker agents came and picked up the boxes of Weiss's things, their cars and the bikes were loaded onto a trailer to be shipped to Louisiana.

"My poor, poor Seven. It has to travel all the way across the world alone." Yohji whined when he watched his beloved car being towed away to the shipyard.

"The cars and things have to be traveling on some boat to get there before us when we are taking planes." Omi pointed out as they gathered together for dinner in the kitchen of the Koneko for the last time.

"We leave tomorrow at 11:00 A.M. be ready. The plane takes off at 12:30. I want all of your bags together before you go to bed tonight and also…" Aya said but was cut off by Omi, "Relax Aya, we already talked to Momoe, she is going to work in the flower shop downtown, Ken took care of his soccer team"

"I don't wanna leave them." Ken said sniffling.

Omi continued on ignoring Ken's pouting. "And all of my files are on disks that are in my bag. We are all ready so stop worrying."

Omi finished his speech and without looking at Aya walked up to his now bare room to sleep.

Aya looked at everyone with a Level 3 patented Takatori glare.

Yohji shook his head and also went up to his room with ken on his heels. Aya waited a minute longer before admitting defeat by the chibi and going to bed himself.

10:55 the next morning

"YOHJI, KEN. GET UP" Aya's roar went up through the Koneko. The Kritiker agent that was going to bring them to the airport was waiting looking at Aya nervously. Omi voted to wait in the car while Aya was in his temper. His katana was shipped over with their other belongings and the kitchen knives were packed up in storage.

"GET. YOUR. ASSES. DOWN. HERE. NOW. BEFORE. I. TEAR. OUT. YOUR. LIVERS.!" Aya's voice vibrated through the house and thumping was heard upstairs. He felt a headache coming on.

"_Get your asses down here now before I tear out your livers_." Aya's voice jarred Yohji and Ken into wakefulness and they realized what the time was.

"Oh, shit." Yohji said as he threw on the clothes he lay out the night before. Ken was in a similar state. Their bags were already loaded into the car and so all they had to do was run downstairs and slam right into a fuming Aya.

"Get into the car now." Aya said in a dangerously low voice.

Ken and Yohji squeaked and scrambled off the floor piling into the backseat of the car with Omi.

"Let's go." Aya said to the Kritiker agent who was beginning to pity the other boys. The agent walked quickly to the car and by that time it was 11:05. The ride to the airport, was quiet thanks to the fact that Yohji and Ken were terrified of what Aya would do if they disrupted his peace.

The Airport 

Now, Ken was usually a very patient person, but right now he was cursing Kritiker to the abyss and beyond. They just had to transfer them in the middle of travel season. He nearly lost Omi more than once in the crowd. He, Omi, and Aya were waiting by a window as far away from the other people as possible for Yohji to come back with their tickets. Kritiker had already bought them, but they still had to wait in line to get them. Yohji volunteered to go after some threats from a katana wielding assassin. Ken took a peek at Aya from behind a fern that was sitting between him and the red head. Aya turned his head to Ken and the plastic plant seemed to wilt under his glare.

After what felt like an hour, Yohji finally came back with the tickets. However, he looked like he was hit by a truck.

"Oh Dear God," he stammered out, looking absolutely terrified, "we have to move quick. There are three packs of rabid fan girls on what seems to be caffeine high. Two of the packs cornered me; I was only just able to get away."

Aya's eyes widened and he immediately went into assassin mode. "Evasive maneuvers everyone now. Stay together and avoid the girls at all costs. Our plane takes off in ten minutes, we can make it."

The four boys quickly grabbed their bags and looking like hunted kittens, moved the 200 feet to the opening to their plane. They all were on alert, but as Omi looked around the legs of a tall American he saw a familiar face.

"OMI!"

Ouka's squeal could be heard around the entire airport.

"AYA!"

The shriek of Sakuya only added to the terror.

"The door is right there! Move boys!" Yohji yelled, though there was no longer any need. All of the girls' heads turned in one direction away from the flower shop boys.

"HE'S SOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!" a scream was heard from among the crowd of girls and then there were echoes from the rest.

"Yes" "Cute" "Wow" "Get em'!"

And all of a sudden the pack of girls turned and started chasing the other boy.

"C'mon, let's go before they come back." Aya said softly so as to not get the attention of the fan girls.

They got onto the plane without any more incidents. They were in first class so Yohji and Omi got into seats behind Ken and Aya. Omi got the window seat and was looking out into the parking lot seeing an interesting sight. The fan girls were still chasing the innocent bystander around the lot and it looked like someone that Omi recognized from some of their missions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OK so this is mainly about Yohji going deeper into Kay's profile.

'thoughts'

"speaking"

-telepathy-

They were on the plane. 1Yippiehiehokayeye. That was Yohji's thoughts as he was sitting in the aisle seat. Damn that chibi and his puppy dog eyes. He started to look at the profile of their new team member again. The last time at the flower shop he just glanced at the picture. Omi was asleep against the window. He only just stopped giggling about half an hour ago. Yohji shook his head and just couldn't imagine what the chibi was laughing at for so long.

Yohji decided to ask him about it later and dug deeper into Kay's profile. Apparently she was eighteen, 6'1", 'damn, she's tall', Yohji thought. She was working for Kritiker for four years. Like Omi, she started young. Her entire family is dead, 'just like Kritiker likes them, people with nothing to lose' he thought as he continued to survey the folder. She was the only agent in a one hundred mile radius and got a good amount of work. Yohji sighed and looked back at Ken and Aya who were asleep and at Omi who was in a similar state. He decided not to continue any further into the file and went to sleep himself. It was a long ride to the states.

--With Kay--

"Hello there missy, when are those boys a'comin from the outer yonder?" A balding man with a tanned face and face lined with long days of work asked.

A young woman stood up from behind the counter and looked at the older man. "They are comin' from Japan and er gonna be in tomorra round 5 mornin. I'm closin up early t' get some sleep."

"Yeh best look af'er them boys. I don want any kind o' mischief goin' on over at yer place. If they seem trouble, me n the boys wil' runnem out o town."

"I promise you Mister Garner, they are hard workers and I am sure that they r good people."

"Hn, they best be. Well, I got what I came fer so I'll be on me way."

"I may close tomorrow also. It's a six hour drive to the airport."

"A'aight"

--9:00 that night—

'Damn Kritiker and damn that damn drug dealer just fer comin' up this night of all nights. Three weeks of trakin yer damn ass and yeh show up this night of all nights. I gotta leave at eleven freakin o clock and you ain't showin up until eleven freakin thirty. It's gonna be midnight before I get outta here.'

During her mental berating of the drug dealer that she was currently tracking through the marshes the said drug dealer showed up half and hour early. 'Yes, I'm in luck tonight' she thought watching the thirty something old man meet the four others who was supposed to get the deal on lord only knows how many pounds of something. She saw that the five men were together and crept up closer to them. She was easily at an advantage because she knew the terrain like the back of her hand. Quietly, like a cat, she pulled out her bow and began firing six arrows in rapid succession. Two of the arrows hit the dealer and the others embedded themselves in the other four men. Checking that there were no bodyguards nearby, she quickly checked that the five men were dead and got out of there. Hearing some wolves howl nearby and confident that there wouldn't be any trace of the men in the morning, ran the mile trek towards her truck and on the way to the airport. 'Another night of no sleep, I really despise when they give me wrong information.' She thought to herself. Less than thirty minutes of running toward her king cab truck she changed into some slip on shorts and a muscle shirt that she grabbed before she left for the mission. 'Six hours of boredom, oh goody' that last thought and she started up the truck and began the long drive toward the airport.

So what do you think? The spelling errors are only to give you a good idea of the southern accent. If anyone has any trouble reading it just tell me and I'll write it in proper English. Just so everyone knows and doesn't get confused, everyone speaks English, I don't know squat about Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The five assassins meet.

Dang, I'm really having fun writing this. Really hope that everyone is enjoying the story.

--With Weiss--

They had to switch planes at California and then it was a one way trip to the New Orleans airport.

"I really hope that New Organs is less busy than this." Ken said as they were jostled through this airport as well. It was one in the morning but the airport was still pretty busy.

"It's New Orle-ans." Omi said tripping over the word.

"You can't even say it right." Ken said and sat at the window seat. He and Aya had an agreement that they would change seats in the next plane. Omi and Yohji had a similar agreement.

"Only four more hours of this," Ken grumbled and went back to sleep.

All the way across the country Kay was five hours from New Orleans and struggling to stay awake.

--four hours later with Weiss--

"Finally, my butt was starting to fall asleep!" Yohji exclaimed not quite oh so quietly.

Just as Yohji said, they had arrived. The rest of Weiss were grumbling about the morning, even Aya.

'Whoever the hell let kids into first class will pay dearly' Aya thought giving the five year old that bugged him the entire four hour ride over here the Super Takatori Death Glare TM. The said five year old wasn't even fazed. The New Orleans airport was very crowded.

"Let's just hurry up, get our bags, and wait for that Kay girl. She should be around here somewhere." Ken said. He had Omi's arm around his shoulders and was almost carrying him. Omi, it seemed, had a fear of flying over the states. It wasn't something that any of the other boys could figure out so they just let him be. Now he was regretting all that worrying because it had tired him considerably.

All but one of the bags showed up on the turnstile, and that bag just happened to be Yohji's.

"Aw crap." Seemed to be the best thing that he could say but in his mind this was running at top speed 'Please don't let anyone dig around in there, oh please, please, please. My poor magazines.'

So everyone but Yohji grabbed their bags and waited on a bench near the entrance, after, of course, checking in with the coming out of country person 1 who just didn't want to seem to take their passports. Finally, after about half an hour of convincing the woman with pickle breath that they were not Japanese terrorists, they were finally allowed to sit and wait. And wait, and wait, and wait.

"Where the hell is this girl? She's an hour late." Yohji grumbled.

"I have the number to her cell phone. Give me a minute." Omi said as he dialed the number. (Do Japanese cell phones work in America?)

--With Kay--

-Saints come marching in plays on her cell phone-

With a start Kay came to full alertness as her cell phone went off.

"Hella? This is Kay speakin'." She said into the phone. "Hey, this is Omi Tskuyino from Japan. We're at the airport, where are you?"

"Uhhh, gimme a minute." She replied looking at her surroundings. "Not in a ditch. Sorry, musta dozed off. I can see the airport, gimme five minutes, ten if it's been rainin' where you are?"

"We're right at the front door. You can't miss us."

"A'aight, be right there."

And with that she hung up and started to try and get out of the ditch she was now parked in. 'That's it. I am never going three days without sleep again.' She thought as she put the truck into all wheel drive and started the task of getting out of the mud. After five minutes she had freed herself and was now looking for a parking spot. Another couple of minutes brought her right in front of the door. 'My luck is finally with me.' She parked and went inside the airport to meet her new teammates.

Yaaaaay another chappie done. Hope that all of you liked it. Please review. And as always if you can't read the spelling errors (It's trying to give you and idea of the southern accent.) Just say so and I'll stop writing that way. See ya'll next chapter.

HeHeHeHe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Another chapter cool. Hope you are all enjoying the story. I don't see an end anytime soon.

Kay walked into the airport and looked around. It seemed to be unusually empty for a Thursday morning. She looked around and saw four boys looking right back at her. She smiled and walked over to them. The redhead stood up and looked at her with cool eyes. Her eyes met his with a challenge and he didn't back down.

When he raised his eyebrow at her and looked over at the brunette who was looking like he just fell in love with her then and there. She was wearing a pair of red soccer shorts and a dark blue muscle shirt. On her feet was a pair of tennis shoes that had seen better days and no socks.

Yohji came and stood next to Aya. Kay was surprised to see that she and the blonde were the same height.

"You the boys from Japan that's gonna help me around the place?" Kay asked. Aya just nodded, looking just as cool as ever. Yohji just sighed and looked between Aya and Kay. Omi and Ken just stayed sitting on the bench watching the show with amused expressions.

"Yes, we're Weiss from. I can only assume you are Kay, my beautiful lady and I can only apologize for dear Aya here's rudeness. Also, my name is Yohji and the chibi here is Omi and that is Ken right here." Yohji said gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Ch-i-bi? What do you mean by that?" Kay asked stumbling over the word and looking really confused.

Omi only smiled and said, "Yohji calls me chibi because it means kid and I look younger than I actually am. I'm seventeen."

Kay's eyebrows rose at the last comment. 'They are really training them early nowadays aren't they.' She thought.

"Well hey, I'm being rude keeping y'all here and it's a five hour drive back home let's get gone. Oh, and I'm really sorry that I am late. I had a job to do the past three nights and it didn't let me get any sleep. I am going to kill our boss first time I see her. I really hope that one of you are good at getting information because the stuff that they send me sucks." She said and gestured them out the door. She bent down to grab one of the bags and it turned out to be Omi's bag of discs.

"Ah, here don't worry about that, I'll carry it." Omi said quickly as she picked up his disks. "It's got my computer stuff in there; I don't want to loose any of it." Kay just nodded, it was reasonable. "Well then follow me, my truck is out front. Let's go.

They followed her out when it began to rain. "Louisiana in the summer, gotta love it." She said looking up at the clouds. "Wait here for me to get my truck and we'll load up." And with that she ran off. After about a minute, the sound of a diesel engine starting up reached their ears. "She's not driving an eighteen wheeler now is she?" asked Ken, looking around for a trailer.

But no, a four door black truck with forty-nine inch wheels pulled up in front of them and Kay hopped out. "It may be a tight fit, but at least it's not an airplane. Here, I've gotta tarp that you boys can cover yer bags with. It's a five hour drive, but I don't expect it to rain the whole way. "You can keep your computer stuff with you if you like." She said looking at Omi. Omi smiled thanks and looked at the bed of the truck that easily cleared his head and the step that almost reached his chest. "Here" Kay said and reached down to grab the bag with his clothes in them. With everyone's bags in she tied down the tarp with Yohji's help and everyone climbed in. Kay took the drivers seat and Yohji, being the biggest, took the front passengers seat. Omi got in the back in the middle with Aya and Ken on each side. They then began the long drive to their new home.

After about three hours, everyone was really getting bored.

"Does anyone want to stop for some breakfast? There's a really good place right about fifteen minutes ahead of us." Kay asked.

"Food, who's got food," Ken said, completely awake now at the mention of breakfast and looking around and out the windows as if seeing something there.

"Yeah, I agree with Kenken, food sounds really good right now. Aya just nodded and said, "I am hungry." Omi, who was beginning to really zone out woke up and put on his most happy smile and said, "Yea, yea, and yea. Fooooooood." He held out the 'o' like a wolf's howl. Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind and Ken put hi hand to his forehead to see if he was getting a fever. Omi just blushed and kept quiet.

"Good, well, here's the place." Kay said as they pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be a bar. It was a log cabin kind of feel and it had a buck's head sticking out next to the door. There wasn't a name or anything nearby.

"Why are we bringing Omi into a bar? He's underage." Aya asked.

"Don't worry Aya, they won't serve him any beer or anything. Besides, they got the best food between here and home and I also wanted to talk to some friends." Kay said. With a defeated sigh Aya just followed her in with a nervous Omi, an excited Yohji, and Ken who was only thinking about food.

O.K. so whadda ya think? Is it any good, does it suck. To know you must review. Also, title suggestions are accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-WK

Just so you all know from the last chapter, Kay and Weiss met and at the moment are just entering a bar. Oh and point of view will switch but if you know the characters you shouldn't be confused.

They walked in and Aya immediately looked around. It seemed to be a pretty decent place. There was a clean bar at the back and there was a welcoming feel to it. Ken and Omi looked around and immediately relaxed. Yohji was staring at the girl who was walking toward Kay who was greeting her.

"Kay, hey there, long time no see. What have you been doin, you never come to see us anymore, it's kinda quiet without you starting fights all the time." The anonymous girl said.

"Hey now, I didn't start that fight. That guy had it comin; there are just some things that you don't say to a person. And what are you talkin' about startin fights, who was the one who knocked that Oklahoma guy over the head with a pool stick." Kay asked. "Anyway, these here are my friends from Japan. This is Yo-h-ji, ah, maybe you can pronounce it. And Aya there, this is Ken, and the kid is Omi. Everyone, this is Dixie" She said pointing to each of them in turn. "If you don't mind, we're hungry. What's ma cooking this morning?"

"C'mon and sit down an' I'll tell ya." Dixie said leading them to an empty table. "Hey, I'm gonna talk to some people. You boys order anything you want, it's on me. I'll be there in a minute." Kay said and walked toward some old men in overalls and gray hair sitting at the bar.

"Follow me please; you can have this table here." She said and led them to a table by a window. Omi and Ken sat on one side and Yohji and Aya on the other. "Here," she said handing them a couple of menus. "What do you boys want to drink?" She asked kindly.

"Tea please," said Aya. Dixie nodded her head. "Sweet or no?" "Unsweetened"

"Can I please just have coffee?" Yohji asked. "Of course, want anything in it or just black? It's kinda strong to people who have never had it before." "Just black coffee," Yohji said looking at her with a smile. "And you two?" she asked Omi and Ken. "Orange juice," Omi said, "Same here," said Ken. Dixie nodded and went back to get them their drinks. Loud laughter was heard across the room and they saw Kay walking back to them. She sat down at the last chair left.

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I just wanted to do some quick catchin up. Haven't seen them guys in a while." Kay said sitting down with a yawn that made her jaws pop.

"You really are tired. Want one of us to drive for a while. If it's a straight shot we won't get lost and it'll give you a while to sleep. Between the four of us we can figure it out." Yohji said.

"Alright that sounds good. I'll show you how to switch gas tanks when the time comes. I have two on that truck."

"How do you have two gas tanks on a car?" Ken asked.

"It's a truck and it has more than enough room. I like to work on cars every chance I get and that truck is one of my older projects. I moved the engine around so that the drive train could fit between the two tanks." Kay said.

Everyone just blinked at her. Once. Twice.

"What?" Kay asked. At that time Dixie walked up with their drinks. "Here, you wanted tea, coffee; you did want coffee right Kay, and two O.J.'s. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have some fried squash? Don't tell me that it ain't breakfast cause' I don't know when I'm gonna come back down here." Kay said. "It's better than what some people ask for. And you, sir?" she asked Aya.

"Toast and eggs, please," He said. Kay nodded and looked at Yohji. "Some bacon and eggs," Kay nodded and looked at the Omi and Ken. "Just some sausage please, it's the only thing that I really recognize." That was Omi, Ken asked for toast and bacon.

Dixie nodded and said she would be right back. Just then a man that looked to be about fifty-fiveish walked up with what looked like a milk jug full of water. "B'out time yeh got down here. Here, gallon, jes wha ya asked fer." Said the so far unidentified man. "Thanks Mr. Reeds. Here," she said pulling out a twenty, "for your trouble." Mr. Reeds pocketed the cash and handed her the gallon jug. "These the boys?" he asked looking at them one at a time. Omi looked nervously around, Ken found his orange juice fascinating at the moment, Yohji looked back at him and Aya glared. Mr. Reeds bent down and whispered something in Kay's ear that mad her burst out laughing and walk towards the bar. Mr. Reeds watched her go and took over her chair.

"Boys, I know ya r' gonna be livin' over at her place now an I'll tell ya; ya cause tha' grl any prob'ems an the boys an I'll runna outta town. But, I don't think that y' r' the kind o' boys thatta do that so I'm gonna tell ya this. Please look after her. She's been livin all her own for about five years and almost every time I see her she's beat up some way or another. She's like a daugh'er ta me; I helped to raise her when her parents was murdered. Jes promise me yer gonna look after her." he said looking at all of the boys in the eye. Aya met his gaze and said, "Don't worry, we'll look after her," a small chorus of agreement followed. Mr. Reeds nodded and walked off.

Kay walked past Mr. Reeds and reclaimed her seat. She was still giggling. "What did he say to you?" Omi asked. "I'm not gonna tell ya. It's between me and him." Kay said. Dixie came back with their food. "Yay, thanks a lot, I'm starvin'." Kay said as she came over. Dixie put some fried circle things in front of Kay, some eggs and toast in front of Aya, gave Yohji his bacon and eggs, Omi his sausage and Ken his bacon and toast.

"Gimme a holla if any of yeh need anythin'. Oh, and Kay, the boys are here." Dixie said looking at the door. Kay groaned. "Just please make sure that they keep their distance. I'm too tired for any trouble from them." Dixie nodded and looked over at the pool sticks, smirking. "Don't go near them if you can help it. Those boys are walking trouble. They are just coming down for a few months, their stayin' at Mr. Boyours house. Their his nephews from California, they don't have a lick of sense between the two of them and their heads are bigger than pumpkins." They all nodded and started to dig into their food. Omi asked Kay, "Hey, can I please try one of your fried squash?"

"Yeah, sure, here ya go." She handed Omi a piece, "and Yohji, how's your coffee?" Yohji had just taken his first sip and was chocking. "It's strong," was all that he said. Everyone laughed and even Aya smirked. They finished their meal around ten o' clock and everyone looked happy. "Don't forget, we still got a two hour drive ahead of us." Kay reminded everyone. "Do you ever come down so far often?" Ken asked. "No, there is only one occasion that I willingly come down and that is Mardi gras." "What's Mardi Bras?" Omi asked, Yohji looked interested at the mention of bras. Kay, who was drinking her coffee, chocked into her cup. She just sat there giggling for a minute and looked at Omi, she was close to tears. "I'm sorry Omi, I shouldn't laugh at you, your English isn't all that good but it isn't Mardi Bras its Mardi gras and it's just one big party that lasts a few days in the end of February. It's my favorite holiday." She said, still giggling. "But you will see a few bras and what's under them." Yohji decided to speak up, "I want to go. I want to go." Somehow he said it with a more or less Scottish accent. Everyone looked at him.

"What do we have here? A couple of out of towners I see," said a boy with silver hair walking up. He had on urban clothes as did his three partners standing just behind him. "Go away Mitchie," Kay said without looking at them, "these are my friends and if you don't leave now I'll break your nose." Mitchie just looked down at her, sneering. "Shut the 4#$ up you damn slut. We didn't ask a stray her opinion." Ken stood up violently, shoving the table back some and snarled. "Why don't you go back to the rat hole that you came from. You're not wanted here." Omi and Yohji stood up to back Ken up but Aya was watching Kay's eyes. "What are you going to do about it if we don't leave," said one of the boys from the back. "You're too cowardly to come and face us, just leave us be. I would prefer a fight, actually, we've been on a plane for too long and I've been getting restless." Yohji replied. Kay was still sitting there, content to see how this would all play out; Aya was still keeping his eye on her. Something had changed for a second and he had hoped to see it again.

"If you boys are gonna fight then take it outside," said Mr. Reeds coming up to stand beside Ken. "Let's do that," said Omi, and they all walked out. Kay, Aya, and most of the restaurant came out to watch the show. The people there circled around the two groups, Mitchie and his three cronies on one side and Omi, Ken, Yohji, and Kay, who had joined them to make it a fair number, on the other. "Hope you boys are decent fighters, I want a challenge," said Omi who had positioned himself in front of the tallest man there. Around them they could hear bets being made. Yelling Mitchie and his group rushed the four in front of them in a tangled manner. Yohji, Ken, Omi, and Kay smoothly moved into the group and swiftly knocked them all out. Cheers rose from the crowd and money was exchanged. A sound of sirens came yelling nearby and Kay yelled to Dixie, "put the food on my tab and I'll pay you back next time I see you. C'mon boys, Yohji, you drive." They all jumped into her truck and sped off, Yohji in the driver's seat, Kay next to him and the other three in the back. Some police cars tried to block them but Kay just told Yohji to bust right through them and get goin. Laughing, they made the last trek to their home.

Yea, I kinda got bored with this chapter and thusly got a little lazy with it so it sucks. Anyway, the next chapter is new so it won't be as bad. See ya then.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dealing with the police (one speeding ticket, one obstruction of justice and one court date) the boys and one girl were on their way home. Kay was asleep in the back seat with Ken and Omi while the other two were taking over the front. Behind the wheel was Yohji and he apparently didn't like the situation.

"This sucks, I can't handle this truck it's too big. Aya, take over for me."

"No, you were the one who volunteered at the bar and so you will drive."

"But Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sorry bout that, zoned out."

"Shut up Kudoh, you're going to wake Kay up with all that whining."

"Wow, you are actually worried about her. The great Aya Fujimia, Abyssinian of Weiss, holder of the patented Takatori glare one through five and currently working on six, actually cares for someone."

"Shi-ne Kudoh. It's only the fact that they are all asleep and we are coming up on the exit anyway so it no longer matters."

Yohji seemed to wake up to his surroundings at that moment and swerved violently to the right to get onto the exit. That swerve, however, seemed enough to jam Kay's head into the window, make Ken fall on Omi and Omi to land in an interesting position on Kay. When the youngest member opened his eyes, he found his head on a pair of boobs.

"Enjoy the view?" said Kay looking down at the now blushing and stuttering blonde.

"Way to go, chibi. Never thought you worked so fast," said the other blonde in the car.

Omi just continued to splutter apologies and other nonsense that noone really understood.

"Relax, Omi. It isn't the first time that someone tried that. It is the first time; however, I didn't break someone's nose for trying that."

Omi grabbed his nose and shied away.

Aya just sighed, "Kay, we turned down the exit, where to now?"

"Just keep going straight, you'll pass up a bunch of houses then come to a gravel road. I live kinda apart from everyone else." Yohji nodded and did as he was told. You drive like an old woman. If you don't speed up you aren't gonna make it through the mud coming up. Gun the damn thing already." Yohji gladly pushed the gas pedal to the floor and they ran through the puddle in a splash of mud. "Don't worry; your bags have the tarp on them, their fine." They passed up a lot of people and they all waved at Kay. She just rolled down the window and waved back. "You're pretty popular, huh?" Ken asked looking at all the people they passed. "No, it's just that everyone knows everyone. You turn down that road there and you can get to Shreveport, it's a pretty decent city with a mall and all. Interesting place to hang out. I used to go there all the time. Ah, here's the road, right there is my, our shop. It's mostly a tourist spot now, they all want to come in and talk to a redneck or hillbilly or whatever they call us nowadays. Mostly I sell feed there for horses or cows." Yohji turned down the gravel road. "Do you own any horses or cows?" "Yea, I own my own horses, eight of them, and a few cows. Of course," about a pack of twenty dogs came running up to the truck approached the house, "there are also the dogs." The boys looked warily at the dogs but Kay just jumped out of the car and into the middle of Dobermans, German shepherds, rottweillers, and an assortment of mutts with a few Chihuahua's thrown into the mix. Aya was the first to step, carefully, into the yard but immediately pulled back into the truck as the dogs came running. "Kay, please call off your dogs."

"Sorry about that," she yelled to Aya and with a wave of her left arm like she was throwing a baseball, all the dogs ran off. Now that the dogs have run off the boys were able to get a good look at their new house. It was a large two story yellow stucco house with a shingled roof. There was an in ground pool in the backyard just visible through the geranium bushes surrounding the place. Also, a deck surrounded the front part of the house and swung to cover the left side. "C'mon in and see your rooms. Afterwards, I'll give you all the grand tour. You're more than welcome to change out or decorate your rooms however you like. They grabbed the bags and walked into the house, once inside they all gasped and Omi dropped his bag on his foot, "Owee". They walked into a living room which was the size of two of their bedrooms put together. The boys stared in wonder but Kay looked disturbed about something. "What is it?" Ken asked, looking at her face. Kay shook her head and just said quietly, "It's clean, what the hell?" Then she looked at the small table that had a note on it. 'Kay, don't be mad but the girls and I just had to clean. This place was a mess and you shouldn't let guests see it like this. Call us if you need anything, Love Mrs. Reeds and the Women's Circle.'

Kay shook her head and smiled, "they scare the shit out of me more often than not, but they do care."

"What's the Women's Circle? Sound's like a cult group." Omi asked, Ken was wondering the same thing. Kay just burst out laughing, "Oh, man. Don't let them hear you say that. If they get angry not even a team of well trained assassins could stop them." Ken and Omi looked somewhat worried about that. "So that means that you shouldn't get any ideas Yohji about the girls you see here. C'mon though, follow me. You're gonna have to find out whose rooms are whose, I done forgot. I just put the boxes with matching names in rooms." She led them up the stairs and into a hallway to the right. "This section of the house can be yours, do with it what you will, just don't pull down any of the walls. I sleep over that a way," she pointed to the left. They approached the first door which happened to be Ken's room. The room was larger than the one he had in Japan. He walked in and put his bags on the bed next to the window. There was a table with a T.V. and DVD player on it. "This is all yours now. All of your rooms are basically the same. "I's an eastern facing room so you're gonna wake up with the dawn." Kay said. "I'll get used to it." Ken said and fell face first onto the bed. "Once a survivor, always a survivor." Omi mumbled, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "This one's Yohji's room, I remember this one because of the windows." Kay said leading them to the room right next to Omi's, Ken was still blissfully oblivious on his new bed. They opened the door and walked into a room where almost the entire east wall was covered with windows. "This will be interesting." Yohji said as he surveyed the windows. "Hope you like it. Omi, Aya, these are your rooms." She said as she showed the other two boys their rooms. Aya's room was across from Ken's and was a decent size. Omi's room was next to Aya's and the first thing he noticed was that there was a computer jack in it. "Sorry, but I saw a computer disk and what looked like a bunch of printouts in your box so I put it in this room." Omi went all starry-eyed. "Yay, thank you." And with that he pulled out his laptop, hooked it up, put it on his table and started typing away. Yohji went into his room to unpack and Aya soon followed suite. "I'll give you boys a holler once dinner's done and then I'll give you the tour." Assorted calls of confirmation and one snore was their reply.

Arrrrrrrggghhh, my computer is being stupid. Someone please stop the stupidness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was around 7:00 in the evening when Ken woke up from his little nap that started around 2:00. He looked around and for the first time looked out into the yard. There was the pool, a little past that was a stable, and past that was a field that was fenced in around the house. Ken saw seven horses either grazing or running around. There were three white, two red, and two palominos's standing there. Ken thought about how powerful they looked for they were only a size down from the draft horses he saw in a fair. Then he realized that Kay said she owned eight horses, not seven and he started to wonder where the missing horse was when he saw it being led out of the stable by Kay. Yohji and Omi were out there with her and he noticed Aya sitting on the fence. 'Figures they left me behind. I'll just give them a piece of my mind.' He thought angrily and threw on some fresh clothes from his bag and walked to the back.

"Hey Aya, you gonna join the fun? Yer gonna have ta learn to ride sooner or later. I told you that to get to some of the mission sites require us to reach it on horseback." Kay said, almost getting a headache because of the strong willed man. The horse she was leading by a halter rein nudged her hand. She looked back at it and walked to the fence where she tied it next to Aya. "Keep an eye on him while I get Yohji and Omi a horse. I'm gonna get you on a horse today even if it kills me," she said and opened the gate to let the other two boys in before her. "Here" she said handing them lead ropes. "Omi, I want you to go and get the palomino over there, she's really easy to ride and will go with you well I think." She said and watched as Omi walked over to the horse that easily cleared his head. "Her name is starbuckle, hold out your hand and let her come to you." She called to Omi. She watched him and the horse carefully until they got close then Starbuckle started to walk in circles around Omi. He followed her movements by walking in circles with her. Buckle then ran right into Omi knocking him right onto a pile of horse poo poo. Omi felt and smelled more than saw what he landed on and with a war cry went after the horse. The two of them chased each other for a few minutes then Buckle decided that Omi may just be worth her time. She calmly walked over and nipped him on the butt. With his squeak of pain and surprise he turned around and snapped the lead reign onto her halter.

Confident that the horse wasn't going to hurt Omi, she turned to Yohji. "Now, I want you to take that white one right there, her name is Riptide. I'm not sure how you're going to get along with her but I think that a little bit of time and you'll be handling her easily enough." She watched as Yohji approached the white mare. Omi walked slowly up to Kay, he was walking at an odd angle as to not get his feet too close to the horse's hooves. "Bring her into the stable and there will be a ring next to the stall with her name, just tie her there and I'll be right there." She said and looked to the house just in time to see Ken come across the yard. "The Siberian awakes, it's good to see you sunshine," Kay said smiling at him. 'Sunshine, what the hell?' Ken just said, "You do realize that it is seven in the afternoon." Kay smiled and looked at him "The sun doesn't set until about eight thirty around this time; it's enough to teach you four to saddle horses." She then looked back at Yohji who was walking back having a better time of it than Omi however, it wasn't much better. The horse seemed to enjoy head butting Yohji in the gut. At least it didn't go for the head like she was prone to do with other horses. 'That's a sight I never really expected to see, Yohji leading a horse.' Ken thought as Kay pushed a lead rope into his hands, "I want you to go out there and get the one that you think would fit you best," Ken looked shocked and confused somewhat. "Kenken, you just go up to them and put the rope on their halter, it's easy," Yohji said, petting his charge on the shoulder, they seemed to come to an agreement or Yohji just finally grabbed her head and held on. "Go on into the stable and you'll find her stall, do the same as I told Omi, just tie her up to the ring and I'll teach you to saddle her." Yohji nodded and jogged over to the stable with the horse trotting beside him. "Ken, don't go near the black ones, they have a temper."

"How do you know which horse will fit us whenever you only knew us since this morning. Doesn't it usually take a couple of days for anyone to know something like that?" Aya asked and Kay replied, "The horses know who they will tolerate. I asked them before any of you even came here." Aya looked at her questiongly and slightly afraid that Kritiker had sent them to an insane woman's home. "Don't worry; I'll explain it all at dinner. I promise." Kay walked over to the horse that she tied to the fencepost and saw Ken walking back with one of the red's in tow. "Can I keep him, please," Ken almost begged. Kay laughed, "It's not up to you if you get to keep her. Only she can decide if she wants to stay with you. Oh, and her name is Rosefire," Ken looked slightly worried and took the horse's head in his hands and looked her straight in the eye. "I want to stay with you, Rosefire." What surprised the hell out of Aya is that the horse continued to stare right back at Ken as if judging him and then nodded. 'What the fk was that,' was Aya's thoughts as he watched the whole process. "Come with me Aya, I want you to ride him," Kay said and led him to the only other of the two males, the red that she owned. "I want you to ride Stampede. He's hard to handle but, like I said to Yohji, after a while the two of you will get along just fine." She handed him a guide rope and watched as he hooked it to the stallion's halter. She smiled and whistled, all of the remaining horses followed her and Aya out of the gate and into the stable. She saw Omi, Yohji, and Ken standing there petting their charges. She pointed Aya to his horse's stable and led the others to their own stalls. After tying her own steed to his ring she faced the boys, "You'll find the tack on the inside of the stalls on the shelf, grab the saddles and come back out." She went into her own horse's stall and the other boys did the same. They all came out holding the saddles that were basically designed after rancher's saddles. "Set the saddle onto the horse's back with the horn at its neck." Omi had to grab a nearby bucket to stand on to reach his horse's back. Kay showed them how to buckle the straps and then the bridle. After forty-five minutes of practicing, the boys could saddle, unsaddle, mount, and groom their horses pretty well.

"We're done here for the night boys, help me feed them and then I'll cook up something to feed ourselves." The boys, excited by the prospect of food, got the horses fed and went up to the house. Kay cooked up some hot dogs for the boys, explaining that she didn't feel like cooking anything real fancy. They all sat down at the table and ate their meal of hot dogs, beer, and potato chips. "You said you'd explain how the horses knew who they would be paired with before they even met us." Aya said after trying to decide weather or not to eat the processed meat sitting in front of him. "Oh, that's simple. I'm an animal mindspeaker. I discovered that I had it in the middle of breeding season. That was an interesting experience getting the thoughts of a stallion while it's in heat. It's really the only reason that Kritiker hired me on just so their enemies don't get their hands on me. And besides, I had my reasons for really trying to join." Aya nodded, Omi and Ken and Yohji chocked into their bottles. "Isn't Omi too young to be drinking," Aya asked looking at Omi disapprovingly. Kay just said, "I was drinkin even younger than him, lay off. You only live once and with people like us, once may not be too long so enjoy life while you can."

Yay end of chapter eight. Please review, whadda ya think. Oh, and an interesting character will be introduced next chapter and just to keep you reading, is Omi better at playing quads or snare. To find out you're gonna have to read the next chapter. Oh, and it might be a while before I get to update later. I'm sure you all have heard of Hurricane Katrina, you do the math. So next time i'm able to get my hands on a computer for a long time (and that might be a while) i'll start updating again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 yippee

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz

I hate hurricanes.

After dinner, the boys and Kay went into their respected rooms for the night. Yohji put on a 'borrowed' headset from Omi and pulled out one of his magazines. Ken lay down and stared at the ceiling for a long time before eventually drifting off. Aya stood by the window for a while before giving up to the inevitable and going to sleep. Omi jumped straight into bed, dug his head into the pillow, and went straight to sleep. Kay sat at the edge of her bed for a long time before sighing and curling up onto her bed.

Around midnight Omi woke up. He heard a scratching noise. Or he dreamed it. Eaither way, he ignored it as the house settling and went back to sleep. A few minutes later he woke up again to the scratching. He listened intently for it but didn't hear it again. He tried to go back to sleep but the scratching started up yet again. He got out of bed and looked around the room: under the bed, in the closet, behind the dresser, but just couldn't find it. He shrugged until he heard it coming from above his head. Omi looked up and a black shadow came down from the ceiling fan and landed on his face. Omi screamed as the black shadow scratched at his face and jumped twoard the door.

"Omi, where are you," Yohji's yell came from the hall. Omi's door yanked open and Yohji's shillouette was seen in the faint light. The black shadow ran between Yohji's feet and he jumped as it brushed past his leg. Omi had his bow in his hands and looked ready to hunt the black thing. Yohji carefully walked up to the younger boy, not wanting to risk an arrow.

"Hey kiddo, what happened? Bad dream?"

"NO! I don't know what it was. It was like something not real." He sank to the floor.

"C'mon Omi. It's a new house, you probably just dreamed something."

Omi got up and followed Yohji out of the door. He dropped the bow on the bed.

"Yohji, what's up," Ken said rubbing his eyes coming up behind Yohji.

"Nothing much, Omi here had a bad dream."

"I didn't think I..." Omi stopped there and stared at the ground at Ken's feet.

Ken looked down at his feet and his eyes opened up to the side of dinner plates.

The black shadow ran up Ken's leg and up his bare chest onto his head. Ken yelled and started falling backwards. He got too close to the stairs and fell down onto the landing. The black shadow went with him. A light came on behind Yohji and Omi revealing Kay and Aya watching them. Aya looked pissed at being woke up and Kay looked interested at what's going on.

"Kay, Kay," Omi yelled frantically," your house is haunted." The kid looked close to tears. Kay gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, people," Yohji said. They all looked at him.

"I think Ken is starting to convulse here, and the shadow has eyes." Kay gave Yohji a strange look, "Shadow? Do you mean my ferret, Shadow?"

"You have a ferret? Hey Ken," Yohji called to the jock, "it's not going to kill you. It's your cousin."

"Don't make fun of my family, pervert," Ken called up. He came walking up the stairs with the ferret on his shoulder. "I kinda like the fuzzball when its not trying to kill me. My old neighbor had a ferret, meanest thing in the world."

"If your neighbor had a mean ferret, why do you like this one so much. Wouldn't you be kinda wary of it," Kay asked.

"Uh, maybe. I suppose."

"Kay," Omi said.

"Yes Omi"

"If you have a ferret, a pack of about twenty dogs, and horses; what else do you have running around here."

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well Omi,I have a few cats, another ferret, a cow, some deer usually come around, sometimes squirrels get in, and more than once I saw a few bears."

The boys just stared at her.

"That it?" Yohji asked.

"For now," Kay shrugged, "I'm going back to bed." She held out her arm to Shadow and he jumped onto her shoulder.

"We have walked into a zoo, good night all," Ken said and slightly limped into his room. Yohji and Aya silently followed suit. Omi went downstairs to get a drink and then went to bed himself.

The next morning Yohji woke up to the smell of something, interesting. It wasn't good but at the same time it wasn't bad. He looked at the clock, 8:00. Damn, he thought. It's too early to be up. Anyway, that smell just called to him. Goshdarnit, he wanted to know what the dang smell was. He rolled off the bed and hit the wall. Damnit again. The bed was on the other side of the room than the Koneko. He groaned and rolled over the other way, and over, and over until he had no more overs to roll. He landed with a solid THUMP on the floor. He growled softly, mornings just weren't his thing. He pushed up off the floor and crawled to the dresser. It was farther away in here than in the Koneko also. Ugh, he had to stop thinking about the stupid shop. At least it was a larger room for more, ahem, questionable items. That smell came to him again and this time he decided it smelled pretty good. He decided to forego the dresser and just walked down to the kitchen in what he happened to be wearing. With lots of noise, he made his way down the stairs.

Yohji walked into the kitchen and saw Omi at the table messing with his computer, Ken was outside running around with some of the dogs, and Aya was leaning up against the counter and talkinig to Kay. Yohji looked at Kay then looked again. She was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a red shirt that was too decent, to Yohji's taste. What caught Yohji's attention, however, was all the scars over her body. She had a metal plate holding part of her left calf together, a deep scar over her right eyebrow, and an assortment of lighter scars over her arms and legs. She and Aya seemed to be arguing.

"Listen, Aya, I told you. That's past, I work with you now. I'll get you to the mission spots but past that I'll take your orders."

"How do I know you'll do this. You have never worked with a team before and it seems that you don't really procede with caution. I don't want anyone hurt.  
Kay gave a frustrated sigh, "Listen Aya. I told you what I'll do. Don't judge my actions because Kritiker is a dumbass who never gives me accurate missions."

Aya interuppted her and started to say something but Yohji cut in, "Aya, you heard her, she'll follow your orders during the missions, but past that we have to listen to her. She's the one who grew up in this place. Besides," he said looking at Kay, "what is that delicious smell?"

Kay looked at him and smirked, "It's engine parts I got off of ebay. Putting them in the oven loosens up the metals and makes it easier to clean."

Omi looked up from his computer, just noticing Yohji. "Incredible, you're awake before noon. I hope the world isn't coming to an end."

Yohji laughed sarcastically, "The smell of cooking engine parts just called to me." Yohji's eyes widened up to dinner plates. "Engine parts! My seven! Where is my dear Seven!"

Kay looked confused. "What's a seven? Your car?"

"Yes! The car, my car. Where is my car!"

"Probably still at the train station. We can go and get them today if you want."

"Yes, today. Definitely today. Now." Yohji looked excited.

"Good, gather up Ken and we can go. We'll stop at Krispy Creme and get donughts for breakfast."

Yohji was already out the door to get Ken and Omi was packing up his computer.

"Wanna come Aya? I gotta do some running so you'll see most of the town. Ah, and before I forget, Kritiker gave me a mission tonight. Don't worry, it doesn't involve the four of you, just me." She was out of the door before Aya could reply.

Yohji and Ken was waiting outside the garage when Kay, Aya, and Omi came up. Aya was glowering at everything, Omi was just looking around and Kay was talking on a cell phone.

"Yohji," Kay said and turned off the phone, "you have the green car, right? With the eight cylinder engine?"

"I don't have any idea what kind of engine I have, but my car is green." He got a despairing look, "What happened, is it bad."

"Not really, just crappy oil, you're engine needs a new belt, transmission fluid, windsheild wipers, brake pads, and you're back left tire is flat." She listed all the problems with an unconcerned look on her face but Yohji nearly died of a heart attack.

"Ah, ah, ah."

"Don't worry, I can fix it in about a day. We just need to stop and get the supplies. I got some chain in the shop, we'll just have to take the truck again."

Yohji ran into the garage and hopped onto the truck.

"Kay," Ken said, "can you tow my bike here? I don't really feel like going right now, I just want to explore the house a bit and run around with the dogs some more. Also, I want to ride again."

"I don't mind. Go into the attic if you want and tell me what you find. It's been ages since I went up there. Just watch out for rats," she shuddered, "the only animal I just can't stand."

Ken nodded and walked back to the house.

"Omi, Aya, ready to go," she smiled good naturedly at both of them. Aya grunted and walked to the truck, Omi smiled back and did the half-girly jog of his when he holds his hands horizontally at his waist. Kay shook her head and decided that there was just something not right with the boy.

WITH SCHWARZ

Crawford and Nagi were sitting on the first row of the first class section of the airplane. Nagi was asleep against the window and Crawford had a book open in his right hand. He was concentrating so hard on the horror novel that he didn't even notice the telepath's intrusion in his mind.

Schuldig was having a bad day. First, Bradly dumbass hillbilly Crawford drug him to the airport at ten o' clock in the morning. He had only gotten in two hours earlier. Then, he is introduced to the Weiss fangirls. That was an unforgettable encounter. Now every stewardress that approached him made him jump and hide in the bathroom. And finally, just to complete his day, he had to sit in the same row with an insane Irishman to make sure he doesn't go kamikaze and crash the plane into the water or something. Crawford didn't even tell him where they were going. Only that Weiss was there and he had a feeling that the trip would be good for Farfarello and it didn't include bloodshed. What it was not even Crawford knew. That was really odd.

Schuldig was startled out of his thoughts by the pilot saying that they were about to land.

Bloody freakin great.

What's so good about California?

Apart from the theme parks and booze.

And chicks.

Whenever the plane landed twenty minutes later, however, Crawford didn't lead them to a car but to another terminal. Schuldig looked up and blinked. Then blinked again.

Louisiana.

What the hell is Louisiana?

Schuldig walked over to Nagi, not willing to risk Crawford's gun.

"Hey kiddo, why are we going to Loosianana?"

"Because Crawford said so. Besides, it gets us away from Esset for a while. That always works for me. And besides, it's called Louisiana, not loosianana."

"It still doesn't really make any sense. Crawford's keeping me out of his mind so I really don't have much of an idea."

"That's you're problem," Nagi said, bored. "Besides, I don't know why we are really going eaither. Only that Crawford said it would be good for Farfarello."

Schuldig mumbled under his breath and walked over to Crawford and Farfarello. Nagi looked over at a magazine rack and saw a Sudoku puzzle book. He picked it up and payed for it at the counter. The intercom voice said that the plane to Louisiana is leaving in five minutes. Nagi went over to join the other people of Schwarz and onto the plane.

I know it's been a long time. What use is there for hurricanes, we have no need of them. This may not be a very good chapter but it will get much better once I have more time. See you next chapter, Omi will meet the drums.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or anything to do with Weiss. Also, I have no idea who it actually belongs to. Hm interesting. I now have to satisfy my curiosity about this and find out who owns Weiss Kreuz or I will never be happy. Oh, internet.

Ken stood by the front window and watched Kay and Aya hook up the trailer and throw some chain into the back of the truck. Yohji was sitting in the back with Omi and pouting the whole time. After ten minutes they took off. Ken didn't go into the attic immediately but went into the kitchen for a snack. Some of the dogs came inside and milled around his feet. Ken got out a can of squeezy cheese and Club crackers and sat down by the bar. He sat there for a while eating cheezy crackers and staring out the windows into the back. He studied the backyard for a while and stared at the trees. He could almost see the squirrels hopping from branch to branch. Some of the horses were running circuits around the fence. Those were some damn fast horses. He couldn't imagine any mission that would require them to reach it by horseback. Of course he always lived in a city, so. He thought about Kay and how they would get along in missions. He knew that he would like her off missions but people changed whenever they had to kill another person. Would she work as a team? That was the only problem that was running through his mind. He did sympathize with Aya on that. She had never worked with a team so there was no telling. He resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't know until they started a mission. Cheezy squeeze empty and crackers gone, he went up to face the attic.

Ken was wandering around the attic for about twenty minutes. So far he hasn't really found much that was really interesting. Mostly the usual attic junk. He needs to fix a hole in the ceiling over the bathroom. Damn big feet.

He was about to leave when a box labled photos caught his attention. It was about the size of a shoebox, only taller. He picked it up and started to open it but a thought crossed his mind. Would he be snooping if he opened the box? He wanted to learn all he can about Kay and her life. He really liked her so far and wanted to understand her better. Especially about her ability to speak mind to mind with animals. He stood there still as a statue as the thoughts invaded his mind. For twenty minutes he stood there then decided to take the box downstairs and open it.

Holding the box in front of him like it was made of porcelain, he sat it down onto the kitchen table and opened it up. Inside there were pictures of what looked like a young Kay and two older people Ken took to be her parents. They looked really happy. He piled them onto the table as he went through them. Mostly there were pictures of them at parks or building the house. Sometimes there were pictures of Kay and her father racing horses. Some were pictures of Kay sitting cross-legged on the ground completely surrounded by animals. Ken was getting to the bottom of the box when a picture made his stomach freeze.

It was a photo of Kay and a small group of men.

It wasn't the fact that it was her with a bunch of guys but the fact of who they were. Ken shook his head, not willing to believe in what he was seeing. He put the picture back in the bottom of the box and returned the box to a cabinet. He wasn't going to bring this up to Aya just yet. He knew that the redheasd still didn't entirely like Kay and this wouldn't help matters. He went into the stables to spend time with his horse and try to ride around.

Yohji, Aya, Omi, and Kay reached the port about fourty five minutes after they left. The port was crowded and noisy, people and machinery made it roar slightly. Ships coming in and going out had people scrambling about. The smell of fish and gulls overwhelmed the nose. It was a rough and busy place.

Yohji was bouncing on his feet in excitement and apprehension. The best that he knew was that his car was trashed and he didn't know how to fix it. He only wished that he was as confident as Kay was about how his car was. Aya didn't really care about the cars. He knew that his car could be easily enough replaced. Omi was just happy to be able to get back onto his bike.

They walked into the port when a man in his mid thirties came up to Kay.

"Hello there, you must be Ms. Kay. My name is Robert, I'm here to show you to the cars. The green one is acting up but it isn't as bad as you were told on the phone. The idiot who talked to you wanted to sound like he actually knew what he was talking about. The fluids and belt just needs to be replaced, nothing more. A quick fix," he smiled, " it'll be ready for the races next week. An engine like that probably has some power under the hood."

Kay cocked her head, "I wouldn't know, it's not my car. It's his," she nodded to Yohji.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Robert held out his hand and Yohji took it, "Kudoh Yohji"

Robert stuttered with his name, "Kukoh, Kukah, Kuku, I can't say it." He shook his head and gave up.

"You would call me Yohji, not Kudoh. Kudoh is my surname. Anyway, the redhead pain in the ass is Aya and the chibi is Omi."

Aya growled at the introduction and poor Robert paled at him. Omi was looking around the port with too much interest to notice.

"Robert, I brought my truck to tow the green car away. Where are the cars so we can get out of here? I have a lot of places to go and people to see," Kay said almost unkindly.

Robert nodded and they followed him to the front right of the shipyard. They got there and Kay looked over the cars. She smiled, impressed.

"These are yours, right?" she asked and looked at the three. Aya walked over to his porche and looked inside. He looked up at Kay and nodded. He got in, pulled the keys out of the glove compartment, and started it up. The engine purred to life. Aya nodded in satasfaction. Omi walked over to his bike and got on. He started it up and revved the engine.

"Thanks alot Kay, Robert," he shut off the bike and walked over to Ken's bike and did the same thing.

"You're packing a lot of horsepower under those hoods. Gonna race them or tease us with them?" Robert asked.

"It's up to the boys. I'm sticking to my truck and the horses."

Yohji walked to his car and popped the hood. A small puff of smoke emitted from the engine. He cringed at it.

"That's just heat, boy. It's no harm. Your engine's just not used to the climate. Give it three days at best. Aya, if you and Yohji want, the two of you can take off. I need to bring Omi to the school today. School starts in three weeks and he has another year left."

Omi nodded and Aya looked at her, "Where do you suggest we go? We don't know the place yet."

"Explore," she said. "I'm going to get the truck and load up the car and bikes. If you want to take off go on. You have my cell number if you get lost, just give me a call."

Aya nodded, he did want to get to know the town better.

She walked off to the gate and came back a minute later with the diesel engine roaring. With much groaning and puffing, they managed to get the bikes in the back of the truck and Yohji's car onto the trailer, they took off. Yohji and Aya got into the porche and Omi and Kay loaded into the truck.

Crawford was having a bad day. A very bad day. The redneck woman at customs was freaking out at Farfarello's knives, then Schuldig started to get a telepathic headache at the sudden change in thought pattern and accent, and Nagi nearly crashed the plane. Now they were about two to three hours away from their new house and Schuldig was hungry. The damn german wouldn't shut up, may it be telepathically or vocally. Crawford finally got fed up and pulled up into a side restraunt. It looked suspiciously like a bar. He really didn't want to bring Nagi into a bar but it would shut Schuldig up.

The inside was cleaner than Crawford expected. A bar at one end and an assortment of tables and booths made up the greater part of the restaurant. A young woman in a black skirt and red tank top walked up to them.

"Hi there, i'm Daisy. What can I do for you gentlemen?" she said with a kind smile. Schuldig grinned and leaned fowarad twoards her.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Schuldig but you can just call me Schuggy," Crawford hit Schuldig in the back of the head that made him tumble to the ground.

"I apologize about the German here. He isn't fully housetrained yet. Maybe I'll just go and tie him up to the car," Crawford said

Schuldig grinned from the ground, "Never knew you were so kinky, Bradley. Maybe we'll have to try something with the ropes later."

Crawford kicked Schuldig in the kidney which sent the German into a coughing fit.

Daisy just went right along with it, "I'll lay out some newspaper for you."

Farfarello started giggling his half-insane giggle and Nagi bit the inside of his cheek to not burst out laughing. Schuldig's face burnt red and he stood up and moved to the back of the group.

"Come with me and I'll give you a booth. Here you go," she handed Crawford four menus, "take your time. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Water and lemon for me please," Crawford said politely, Nagi and Farfarello got sweet tea and Schuldig mumbled something that sounded like coffee.

"I'll be right back," Daisy said brightly and walked to the back.

"I like her," Nagi said, Schuldig slapped at the kid but Nagi easily moved away from it. "You're just still upset about the fan girls chasing you at the airport."

Schuldig jumped and his eyes widened to the size of dishplates.

"How do they do it? How can Weiss put up with them every day of the year," he started trembling and ran his hands nervously through his hair, messing it up, "those girls are rabid. It took Bradley to pull them off of me. I pity those boys now. They fight us every other night and then go and face those girls during the day. How do they do it?" He buried his head in his arms and fell quiet. Farfarello pulled out a small knife and started to trim his nails with it.

"You know, Farfarello, people here may not take as kindly to your knives as in Japan. It might be good to practice some caution here," Crawford said quietly to the albino. Farfarello just pointed to a small group of guys that were throwing knives at a target nailed to a wall.

"Or not," Crawford mumbled. Farfarello took out one of his smaller knives and threw it at the target. It landed in the center almost on top of another knife. The guys were shocked at another knife appearing practically out of nowhere. Farfarello walked over and yanked his knife out of the target. Voices of praise was heard and Farfarello reveled in it. He sat down smirking.

"You really need to stop showing off," Schuldig said, "It's not good for you."

Farfarello just grinned and started grooming his fingernails.

"Here you go, two teas, a water and coffee. What would you like to eat?" Daisy said as she handed out the drinks.

"Can I please get the shrimp scampi," Crawford said politely.

"Boiled crawfish please," Farfarello said with a grin.

"We add a lot of spices to our crawfish, tourists usually find it too hot. If your sure though, I'll put a rolaid with your meal."

"I know that's why I ordered it. I've heard of the famous southern spices."

"Can I get a bacon cheeseburger, please," Nagi asked.

"How on Earth do you keep your shape if you eat like that. It's always the little ones with the superman metabolism," Daisy giggled and wrote down Nagi's order. "And you, sweetie?" Daisy asked Schuldig.

"Just some fried shrimp please," He said smoothly. Apparently his old self was slowly returning.

"I'll be right back," she smiled at them and left.

"Is it just me or is that old guy looking at me strangely?" Nagi asked.

"He's probably just hasn't seen many Japanese, or Germans, or Irishmen, or albino's at that." Crawford said nonchanlantly.

"Actually," Schuldig smirked, "Weiss passed through this same bar and he is wondering if Nagi is related. Hmph. Not all Japanese are related."

"There would be a lot of deformities in child birth if we were all of the same bloodline," Nagi said without really thinking about what he was saying.

"Like you," Schuldig said innocently. He was awarded by an invisible punch to the gut. "I am being so abused," he wheezed out.

"My powers are not a deformity, baka," Nagi mumbled into his drink. Schuldig took a sip of his coffee and immediately started choking.

"What do they put in this coffee? It's stronger than Far's stuff and that stuff will knock your socks off. I think I just lost my boxers," Schuldig managed to choke out. Nagi's eyebrows disappeared into his banges and he launched himself over the table and landed on Farfarello.

"I'm not sitting next to a baka that doesn't have any tighty whities on any more," Nagi said.

"Tighty whities," Farfarello asked, smirking.

"I don't wear tighty whities, you know that," Schuldig scowled at the wee one.

"Oh, right. You're the one who wears the thong," the wee one said.

"And how do you know what underwear everyone seems to wear?" Farfarello looked at Nagi oddly.

"I was doing the laundry and Schuldig puts his name on his underwear," Nagi said matter of factly, "but I have to ask. Who sewed sexy big boy on their boxers. There were outlines of the pen that one of you used to sew and it wasn't Schuldig's handwriting and they were two sizes too large for me, so which on of you was it?" No one replied but Crawford was concentrating very hard out the window.

"I don't sew because Crawford hid all of the sewing needles from me," Farfarello looked sideways at the American.

"Nagi, you are no longer allowed to do the laundry. Schuldig, you do it," Crawford was glaring daggers at Schuldig and Nagi.

"You won't allow me in the laundry room anymore, remember?"

Dear lord, Crawford did remember

"SCHULDIG, get some laundry done while Nagi's on his trip. Your socks are smelling up the whole apartment," Crawford had a bandana tied around his lower face and all the windows were open but it still didn't help with the smell.

"I don't know how to do laundry. The kid always did it," Schuldig whined from the bathroom.

"Schuldig, your socks are making God happy, which is pissing me off. Do the damn laundry," Schuldig stumbled out of the bathroom and stampeded into the laundry room. When he opened the door a wave of green miasma hit him full in the face. He choked and fell to his knees before the door. Determened not to have the God hating albino Irishman, he crawled into the room. Once in, he told himself that the smell really wasn''t all that bad and stood. A wave of nausea hit him and the threw up into the washing machine.

'Doing laundry anyway, it'll be alright.'

Schuldig piled in all the socks, turned on the water, put in the soap and got the hell out of there.

"The dirty deed is done." Schuldig was shaking and his hair was drooping.

"Good job, here," Crawford handed him a beer. Schuldig took it and chugged it all down. An odd rumbling sound came from the room that Schuldig just vacated.

"Schuldig, what did you do?" Crawford glared down at the red head. Schuldig shook his head and edged away from the door.

"I told you I didn't know how to do laundry."

Crawford's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he took off running. Farfarello poked his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on when Crawford barreled into him and backed up to the back of the room, dragging Farfarello with him. Schuldig was still inching away from the door when it exploded. The last thing he saw was white.

"Ah, yes. I remember that. It took three weeks to get the stains out of the carpet. And I don't even want to remember the incident with Farfarello." Crawford rubbed his temples. "Okay then, Nagi, I'll do my own laundry from now on. You concentrate on keeping Schuldig's thongs in one peice."

Schuldig choked and buried his face in his coffee only to come back up howling. "Thad damn cobbee bib oo cot." He was holding a hand up to his now burning nose.

"Always knew your nose was too big. Now there's the proof," Farfarello laughed. Crawford, who was hanging precariously off the edge of the booth now fell off as Nagi pushed Farfarello over. Crawford landed with a solid thud on his left side and his gun shoved up painfully against his ribs.

"Are you O.K.? Here," Daisy had come back with their food which was all on a large platter balancing in her right hand as she held out her left for Crawford. Crawford pushed it away and pulled himself up with the table and pushed Schuldig over.

"Well, here," she handed out the food as Crawford rubbed his ribs where he landed on his gun. The motion wasn't lost on Daisy. Nagi's jaw hit the table as he saw the size of the hamburger that Daisy put in front of him.

"I guess American hamburgers are larger than Japanese burgers," Nagi said shakily as he looked at the burger that was the size of the plate. Daisy also put a smaller plate of fries in front of him.

"Don't worry, we have doggy bags, sweetie." She said and gave crawford an even larger plate with the shrinp scampi on it. Crawford grinned and prepared to dig into his favorite dish. She then turned to Farfarello and Schuldig and put the crustacens in front of them.

"Am I no longer the sweetie, sweetie?"

"No, I don't like boys who wear thongs. It just ain't right. But this one here is too cute!" She got behind Nagi and pulled him into a hug which landed the back of his head into her, ahem, amble bosom.

"Loosing. . . oxygen. Can't. . . breathe. Comfy. . . boobs."

"Daisy, get over here and stop harassing the wee one," called a man from behind the counter. Daisy reluctantly let go of Nagi and walked back towards the man who called.

"Have fun wee one?" Farfarello giggled over his crawfish. He put the tail of one in his mouth and bit down. It crunched loudly and almost chipped one of his teeth.

"You have to peel the shell off before you bite into it," a man in a blue jeans and a plaid shirt told Farfarelly.

"Hello, sir. Do you live around here?" Nagi asked politely.

"Yea, I live about an hour's drive from here. What are yall doing here? Passing through?"

"No, we are moving to a new house about two more hours up the interstate." Crawford said around a bite of scampi.

"Up around Old Nicholson?" Crawford nodded, "Ah," the man said brightlly, "I got friends up there. Better watch out for the women's circle, they'll tear you up. Well, enjoy yourselves here. The races are going on the next full moon, hope to see you there. My name is Bobby by the way. If you need anything give me a call." He gave Crawford his number and walked off.

"If everyone is so friendly around here, I might just really enjoy it," Nagi said absentmindedly.

"Don't get used to it. It's never always this good," Schuldig mumbled.

"You're just the kind of person whose glass is half empty," said a woman's voice.

"Am not," Schuldig pouted.

"No, I mean your coffe is half empty. Would you like some more," Daisy said. Schuldig grew red and shook his head.

"Could you please bring us the check? We need to get out of here," Crawford said. Daisy nodded and walked off only to come back a minute later with the check. Crawford gave her some bills and they walked out. The guys with the dart board waved at Farfarello and invited him back to a game. Farfarello took out one of his smaller knives and threw it at the board. Without another look back he walked out the door. The knife landed dead center.

Authors note

Whew, that took a while. Sorry, busy building a house. Hope you enjoy it so far. Is this story going too slow or is it just me? Please review, I type faster with nice reviews. Bye Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own weiss kreuz or anything to do with Weiss. If you haven't noticed yet, this is mostly stereotypical southern, mostly. There are some people who live like this and enjoy it so, more power to them.

"So where are we going first, Kay?" Omi asked from the passenger seat of the truck.

"First, dear wee one, we are going to drop Yohji's car off with a friend of mine. He can fix it up just as good as I can and it'll be ready by the time we're done. After that, we're going to the high school to get you registered," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "are you interested in joining the band?"

"I don't know how to play any instruments, but it sounds fun."

"It's great, and if you like my friend can teach you to play the drums. That's probably the most popular instrument and it'll be something for you to do besides killing people every night," Omi's face took on a weird look.

"We have a job every night?" He was getting worried with the new work load.

"No, it's a figure of speech. I just have some things to do almost every night" stupid, Kay, stupid. She berated herself. She needed to drive this little talk somewhere else.

"So you don't only work for Kritiker?"

Shit, this kid's smart.

"No, I also work, er worked, for one other," may as well get the cat out of the bag, "one I am doing everything I can to get out of it and just be a part of Kritiker. I don't actually take missions from them, I just hunt down any of their members who happen to be nearby and kill them. Simple as that."

"How long were you with the first organization?" Omi asked cautiously.

"Ah. The first group got me when I was ten, I'm twenty-four now, so I spent two years with them training and four years with a group. I hated it so I found a way to run away," her face grew really,pissed, "The first organization were the ones who killed my parents to get to me. After the second year they sent me to Japan. That's where Kritiker first heard of me. An anonymous friend got my name into Kritiker and they promised protection in return for service. Of course I agreed."

Omi's mouth hung open and his left eye was twitching slightly. Kay looked over at him, frowning.

"Is all this really so hard to believe?" They stopped at a red light and Kay looked over and studied Omi. "We're coming up to the school. Better wipe that look off your face before you meet the counselors or they'll probably think you're stoned or something." For indeed Omi's mouth was hanging open and he was just staring at Kay like 'What the hell did manx do to us.'

Omi started to say something but hesitated.

"Spit it out, kid. What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Estet?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever heard of Schwarz?"

Kay kinda smirked, "Not only have I heard of them, I'm one of them."

"NO! No, no, no. You are not a member of Schwarz. You can't be, you work for Kritiker,"

"Omi..."

"No, I will not accept that you work for the group that constantly tries to kill us!"

"Omi..."

"How could you! How could you work for an organization like that? Their evil, they want to take over the world,"

Kay finallly got fed up and smacked Omi over the head. Omi jumped and gingerly touched his face.

"I was going to tell you tonight when I contacted Manx. The 'mission' that I have tonight is just me meeting an old anonymous friend. He's going to give me information needed to destroy some of Estet's vital files without being caught. It's going to take some computer work but I'll figure it out." She stopped as if something just came to her, "WAIT A SECOND!. You said that Schwarz was _trying _to kill you. They didn't succeed?"

'Wow,' Kay thought, 'I really underestimated these city boys. They might actually live the first few months.'

"What do you mean, they didn't succeed? Do you want them to kill us? Don't you have any faith in us?"

"Hey now, take it easy kid. Actually, that was a compliment. I'm truly surprised you're alive after fighting them. Schuldig, and Farfarello could easily take you all out within five minutes. Crawford's the only one with any true vulnerability."

Omi had started twitching and was slightly foaming at the mouth.

"Yo, kiddo. Relax, will you."

"I don't really believe you. Schwarz would never let you leave. Neather would Esstet. From what I have heard of them, you should be dead. And what about Prodigy, you didn't say anything about him?"

Kay smirked and muttered, "No one argues with a bezerker," Then she frowned and said, "Who's prodigy?"

"He's their telekenetic," pause, "Are they really that strong? Could they really kill us just like that?"

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but unless they had weakened considerably since I last contacted them, they didn't really want to kill you. I guess they got that telekenetic to replace me after I ran off."

"You ready to check out your new school, or do you want to do something else while you get over the shock. Prehaps it was a bit too much info on your second day here. I gotta go shopping," she added to herself as an afterthought.

"Wait! You're just changing the subject just like that? How, why?

"You don't seem to be handling this information very well. I'll talk about this more tonight in the meeting room. With everyone else"

"You're right. Let's go to the school, please," desperate to change the subject because his understanding of Kay was dropping by the instant he said the first thing that came to mind, "How did your leg get tore up like that?" He clapped his hand over his mouth as he realized how rude that sounded, but Kay just laughed.

"It really ain't as interesting as it looks," Omi gave her a look that screamed, 'you've got to be kidding'.

"I'm not kidding," they were on the road again,"It was Mardi Gras and I was invited on a NOAA trip into the Mississippi Sound to swim with sharks. Naturally I couldn't resist a chance like this, so I eagerly agreed. At the time, with the festivities, I kept my mind closed to animals because they were really adgitated, and that would put me on edge. Little tidbit for you, the Mississippi sound has the larges population of bull sharks in the world, and bull sharks are one of three of the most aggressive sharks. So long story short, shark bite. Somehow Kritiker's doctors got a hold of me once I reached the hospital, I don't even want to know how they found out so quick, ignorance is bliss, but they thought plastic was too flimsy, so they slapped this damn metal plate on me to hold my leg together. I only just recently got used to the limp."

Omi was scratching the back of his head, "You really do live an interesting life, don't you."

Kay pulled into the parking lot in front of the school and laughed, "You're just a city boy, we'll knock you out of that in no time, though. Then my life really won't seem all that interesting."

Omi looked doubtful.

"Just wait till the races."

Omi looked across the school campus. In the back of the school stands were surrounding a football field, assorted red brick buildings were spread around the grounds. Off to one side, a troop of what looked like army people were running laps around a building and on the other side many small groups of people carrying instruments were making noises that made no sense to him but Kay was wincing.

"Over there is the administration building, that's where we're going, come on." she was getting out of the truck and Omi was scrambling to keep up. They passed a group of the military people and kay said, "JROTC, it's basically a beginning military training, thing. I never was really all that interested." They walked into the administration office and Kay was immediately greeted by an older woman in a brown business suit.

"Hi Mrs. Luleira, how are you?"

"Ah, just fine Ms. Kay. Is this here the wee one you warned me about? He can't be a freshman he's so wee," Mrs. Luleira bent over the counter and pinched Omi's cheeks. Omi, being the kind of kid to put up with anything, just stood there and took it.

"He's a junior, Mrs. Luleira. I'm just going to register him. Cody," she called to a kid behind the counter," could you please bring Omi here to the counselor's office to make him up a schedule?"

"Alright, follow me," Kay pushed Omi after the taller boy.

"I'll be right here, just tell her you want the usual classes plus band and it won't take long. Don' t stay to chit chat or we may never see you again." She grinned as Cody led Omi to the back. Omi heard Mrs. Luleira giggle to Kay, "He looks like a girl."

Omi entered the wooden door to the counsellors office with the overly large nameplate declaring Ms. Rocapocapella.

"Whatever you do, don't make fun of her name, she don't like that. Have fun," he grinned and opened the door for Omi. Omi cautiously stepped through and came face to face to what he could only call a four and a half foot woodpecker. Ms. Rocapocapella was shorter than Omi with a crest of hair flung back at a 45 angle her nose was pointed and no less than three inches long. She was slender, but too much boob. A double D chest overcame her chin as she squealed at Omi.

"Well aren't you cute as a bug in the rug! What'll you want as a schedule? You'll want home ec. now, won't you."

"Wait, no. Thank you but I just want to get the regular courses plus band. That's all."

Ms. Rocapocapella's face fell slightly but the overly-happy face was back before he noticed.

"Okedokey, let's see here, we can put you with Mr. ..." Ms. Rocapocapella started mumbling to herself and in no time a paper started to slide out of the printer.

"Here you go sweetie, these should be some good classes,"

"Thanks Ms. Woodpecker," Omi said before he could stop himself. The affect on Ms. Rocapocapella was terrifying, she became this bird of prey about to come down on poor Omi.

"What was that?" Her voice was a low hiss and Omi nearly peed his pants when he heard it. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY NAME!" She freaked out and chased Omi out of her office. Omi, trained and hardened assassin that he was, shot out of that office like a bullet and stampeded twoards the office where Kay was laughing with Mrs. Luleira.

"Can we go, please. I don't want her to find me," Omi whimpered and inched twoards the door.

"You made fun of her, didn't you," Cody sighed.

"I didn't mean to!" Omi was about to cry, "It just kinda, slipped."

"What did you call her?" Cody asked with unfeigned interest.

"Ms. Woodpecker," Omi whispered. Kay and Cody just let go laughinig but Mrs. Luleira was a bit more reserved and bit her wrist to keep from laughing out loud.

"We had better get going, I've got a lot of things to do and little time in the day. See ya when I see ya," Kay smiled at them and she and Omi wandered back to the truck. The band was still preforming.

With Schwarz

Crawford's nails have dug ridges in the leather upholstery of the rental car. Schuldig was continually grumbling about this red neck, hillbilly, end of the world place. Five miles back Brad had Nagi throw Farfarello into the trunk of the car because he was carving words and symbols into the windows. There has been a steady grating sound coming out of the trunk ever since so Crawford was more than expecting to see many anti-religious symbols on the interior by the time they let him out.

Nagi started driving after Crawford nearly drove an eighteen-wheeler off the road while yelling at Schuldig.

"Nagi! Take that exit!"

"Dammit Crawford! Tell me before we get ten feet from the turn," Nagi snarled at the older American but a pothole in the road ruined the effect. The grating sound in the trunk stopped.

"We should be home in about twenty minutes, Nagi. Just keep on this road." Crawford pulled out a bottle of asprin and proceded to place half a dozen in his mouth. Nagi hit another pothole in the road and Schuldig banged his head on the god-cursed windows.

"Shit, son-of-a-bitch, what's with this road. Doesn't this county care about these roads at all."

"Apparently not, because of those," Nagi pointed to a couple of trucks tearing down the road digging ridges a foot deep.

Dust came in through the open window and made nagi sneeze which cause him to jerk the steering wheel and fishtail right into the mud pit that Yohji nearly got stuck in. However, Schwarz doesn't have a truck. Crawford was slowly counting to ten and Nagi was cursing his allergies. Schuldig was unconcious against the rear window. Farfarello was knocking on the trunk of the truck, "Will you let me out now? Mud is getting everywhere and I don't look forward to drowning back here."

"Nagi, let Far out and try to lift us out of this hole. I'm going to hunt down some cyanide." Nagi nodded and the hood of the trunk popped up and Farfarello popped out of it like a Jak in the Box. He scowled at the mud and climbed onto the top of the car. Nagi started concetrating really hard and the car shuddered roughly but didn't budge. Nagi eyes unfocused and he got lightheaded and vomited out the door.

"Sorry, Crawford, but I just can't do it. We're probably about two feet into this mud," he dug out some tylenol and swallowed two. "We'll just have to hope someone comes along so we can call a tow truck." Crawford sighed and stopped digging around the bags for the pill.

"Farfarello! Keep a lookout for a car."

"No need, here comes one now." Indeed, a truck's roaring engine could be heard coming down the road and an eighteen-wheeler came around the corner. The truck stopped and a man stepped out of the cab.

"Hello, there. Need some help?" He stopped at the edge of the puddle and grinned.

"Aye, matey. We seem to of run ashore and we're takin' on water fast,"

"Farfarello, shut up," Crawford yelled at the irishman, "sorry about that, yes we are stuck and need help getting out. Can you call a tow truck for us?"

The man laughed and said, "Call a tow truck, why, I'll do one better and get you out myself. All I have to do is unhook my trailer and I'll have you out in a jiffy."

"Thank you very much. Far, go help him."

The psychotic albino jumped off the top of the car and landed next to the man. The man's smile never left his face, "Nice jump, but I don't really need any help."

"I'm curious to see how it's done," Far said and followed the man behind his truck. "You sure it's a good idea to send Farfarello off with him?" Nagi asked from behind the drivers seat.

"Don't worry, he really is curious about trucks. Thought it might be a good idea for him to see something about it, and he's off our back for a while." They saw the trailer jump a bit when it was released from the truck and the man and Farfarello got into the cab. Crawford couldn't tell what they were talking about and Schuldig was still unconcious. They snaked their way around the car and backed up to it. The man jumped out and wiggled under the car to hook a chain around the axle. He came back up completely covered in mud.

"You really didn't have to do that, we could have just called someone."

"Yea, but I would have had to wait also and I have a deadline to meet. Here," he tossed the chain at Farfarello who caught it and wrapped it around the hitch. "Is he alright?" the man saw Schuldig unconcious in the back.

"Don't worry about him, just a bump on the head." Crawford said.

"You a'aight kid?"

Nagi nodded slightly but his head still hurt from trying to lift the car, "Just a little headache." The man grimaced but waded through the mud back to his truck. He took off his cowboy boots and emptied the mud out of them. He walked barefoot into the truck and started to pull the car out. It came out with almost no resistance at all. Farfarello waved his hands at the driver when the car was out. Far unwrapped the chain from the truck and the driver shook it out from under the car and checked the axle.

"Good, pop the hood so I can check that no mud got into the engine and you can be on your way. Turn on the engine," he said. Nagi turned the key and the engine coughed and shuddered and black smoke came out of the muffler.

"Uh, I'm going to deliver this to someone who can fix your car, I'll tow you there," the man grimaced and scratched the back of his head. Crawford groaned and banged his head on the roof of the car, "Fine, just please. This is our first day here and it really isn't getting anywhere."

"Are you moving here?"

"Yes"

"What's your address?"

"Right down Old Nicholson road. It's a yellow stucco house."

"I know that house! Helped the family to fix it up before they sold it. I can take you right there and give you the number to the mechanic. You're house isn't fifteen miles from here." The man was almost jumping in his clothes and was laughing.

"We really couldn't ask that much from you-"

"It's really not that much trouble, my stop is just around the corner, and you need help."

"Thank you very much, how can I repay you?"

"There's no need, like to help anyone." The man grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're phone's ringing," Farfarello called from next to the cab. The man jogged back and answered the phone.

"I don't trust him," Nagi said after the man had disappeared into the truck. "Why not?" Crawford leaned up aggainst the hood of the car.

"No one is that nice and helpful. He's after something,"

"I like him," Farfarello said and crouched on the hood of the car. "And why would you say that?" Nagi asked.

"He's Jewish,"

The man came back and said, "I can take yau'll back no problem. My delivery site doesnt' have anyone there so I got a couple of hours to kill," the man barked a laugh and shrugged, "I don't mind. It's hours I'm being paid for. I'll hitch my trailer and hook up your car to it and we'll be on our merry way." He smiled and got his trailor hooked up. He backed his truck right through the pit and came back. After Farfarello helped him hook the car up to the trailor, they all piled up into his cab. Crawford thought about putting Schuldig in the back of the cab but decided to leave him in the car. So he got in shotgun and Farfarello and Nagi made themselves comefortable in the sleeper.

They turned a corned and the man pointed at a small shop right off the road.

"That's my drop off, but I got a few extra hours." They passed the shop and Farfarello snorted at the name, Four Bald Eggs. "I was told the story behind the name once but I done forgot it." They drove on for a few more minutes before the man said, "This is you're turn," and he took them down that road. About five more miles and he stopped in front of this huge yellow stucco house. Nagi looked past Crawford and his jaw dropped.

"That's our house," Crawford pulled some papers out of his coat pocket, "Twenty-five hundred feet of living space, not counting the wrap around porch, and five acres of land. Five bedrooms, three baths. Welcome home."

"Cute kid, you're son?" Crawford glanced at the man over the car and said, "Yea, my wife died three years ago, he's my brother," Brad nudged Schuldig, "and we picked Far up off the road." He was a very good liar.

"Very funny," Farfarello said and picked up Schuldig and slung him up over his shoulder and carried him into the house.

"Well, I gotta get going. Maybe we'll run into eachother again. Oh, here, this is the number of the mechanic," he handed Crawford a slip of paper and turned to go but Crawford caught his shoulder.

"Here, for your trouble," he handed a bill to the man.

"I couldn't accept, it's really no problem,"

"No, please, here," Crawford pushed the money to the man and turned him to his truck, "Have a good day." The man shook his head but went over to the truck and took off.

'Gotta check on the children' Crawford thought, he picked up some slightly mud-soaked bags from the trunk and headed inside.

The man was down the road at the Four Bald Eggs when he looked at the bill Crawford gave him, it was a hundred.

"Damn"

Author's Note: Sorry this is taking so long to write, very busy. Please review.


End file.
